Wedding of Bella Swan and William Lovie III.
'The Wedding of Bella Swan and William Lovie III. '''was a major event that took place in the Kingdom Of Lucerne, and signaled the begining of the rise of the William Lovie and Bella Swan regime. The wedding had to be reschedualed due to Bella discovering that she was pregnant, and she would be showing by the time the original wedding date was planned for. This change didn't effect the wedding itself, and the wedding itself was attended by every major person, and friend in the Kingdom. Background During the days after William met with the king of Gondor Aragon Elessar he decided to return to Forks on the way to meet his father in Lucerne. Prelude The Wedding Afterparty Honeymoon With the wedding over, William and Bella made their exit and headed towards the House Lovie resort village of Pantian north of Brill, and days march from the Dragons Temple. The two spend nearly a week alone at Pantian and simply spent time getting to know eachother and basking in the love they had for eachother. For the last time there was no stress, just the peace of their relationship. Important guests The Couple William Lovie III. 'William Lovie III.'is the son of Lisa, and the now exiled former king Bill Lovie making him a member of the royal House Lovie through his father, and a member of House Tyrell through his mother. William Lovie III. is the brother of Sean, and Alice Lovie of which he is the oldest of the siblings and his sister Alice is his most beloved person and lies above everyone elce in terms of importance to William, while his brother Sean lost his mind early in life and was killed by William during the Battle of Berne but not before he accepted his failings at his death and apologized to his brother. William is also married to Bella Swan of whom he fell in love with while he was travelling to Forks while on The Journey. With Bella Swan he has two children in the form of William Lovie IV., and Ashley Lovie of which his son William is the heir to the Kingdom of Lucerne and a growing boy being squired by Jasper Hale, and his daughter Ashley is still young at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. William would also engage in a long running affair with Brooke Scott of whom he would love in many ways more then Bella, and with Brooke he had two children in the form of Riley and Sigmund Scott of whom he has cared for since their birth and Riley is fully aware of his parentage while Sigmund is still young being around Ashley's age. William would also have one child with Britney Hemsworth of whom was brought in by his father and would fall fanatically in love with him but he never respricated this love and thus their child Lucie Lovie is the oldest of his children and a growing influencial member of the Numeron Order of the Black run by Britney. He also has one child with Amber Heard II. of whom he loved but she was sent away by his father while he was in the coma and when he came out he was confused over his feelings and hurt by her rejection and didn't see her again until her death at the Battle of Berne, but their child Thomas Lovie is being squired by William himself and is a skilled swordsmen and close friend to his other son William Lovie IV. An irresponsible playboy as a young man, he was constantly resentful towards his father who he believed caused the failing condition of his mother, as well as being upset about the horrible way in which Bill treated William's siblings especially his sister Alice. This resenment eat away at him for many years as he continued to spiral emotionally out of control. After a disasterous relationship with Britney Hemsworth his sister Alice finnally said enough was enough and stopped his behavior. William got into a relationship with Amber Heard which was filled with love but when Alice Lovie was removed from his memory along with everyone elces he went into a coma and during this time she was removed from Lucerne. Following his coma he would be clearly lost without Alice though he didn't know that it was her loss that troubled him, and in this way his father would bring in Alistair Irons of his loyalist House Irons who he thought would put William back into line with what he was before. Instead of this Alistair would change him into the person that most believed he was always meant to be. This change would set the Kingdom of Lucerne on a tailspin as because of this new outlook on life, and the longing to find out what he was missing in his heart William would engage in the Journey which ended with the liberation of Tree Hill, alliance with Gondor, and the removal of Bill Lovie as King. With himself now the king William engaged in a civil war with his brother Sean which ended with Seans eventual Death during the disasterous Battle of Berne which also left him with his first child, and the death of Amber Heard II. of whom he had loved deeply. Following this William massivly expanded the Kingdom of Lucerne into Westros where at the end of the Rise of Lucerne book he is preparing to travel on griphon to the top of the Lucerne mountains in hopes of gaining Dragons again. Travelling to the top of the mountains he is shocked when he is met by Brooke during his flight, and the two come together and talk when he can only assume its in his imagination but in fact she is real but resurected by Flemeth. Meeting with the Dragons fails at first but the intervention of Lornax, and Flarnax would seal an alliance between the two in which if William really needed the Dragons they would assist Lucerne. Bella Swan See Also : Bella Swan '''Bella Swan '''is the daughter of Lord Charles Swan, and Renee Swan making her a member of House Swan. Her brother Jacob Swan was killed during the First Battle of Tree Hill, and since then she has secluded herself from most firndships she once cherished. A shy girl who didn't have a very eventful life found herself thrust into the limelight when she fell in love with William Lovie. She is very well known for her peircing red eyes, which were caused because she was afflicted with Kranias as a child. When Bella Swan married King William Lovie she became the Queen of Lucerne and in this position she has become very influencial amongst the Order of the Dragon. She is often William's first ear when it comes to matters of the Dragon. Considering she was an athiest for the majority of her life this is quite the amazing turnaround. Category:Wedding Category:The Temple of the Dragon Category:History of House Lovie Category:History of House Swan Category:History of Lucerne